


Ra ra Rasputin

by chronicopheliac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Yuri gets attached to a particular old disco song...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [my-blog-is-garbage](http://my-blog-is-garbage.tumblr.com), she was wondering if Yuri would bug Viktor about this old disco song Ra ra Rasputin, and this is what I came up with. XD

_Ra ra Rasputin_  
_Lover of the Russian queen_  
_There was a cat that really was gone_

“What’s this?” Viktor sat beside Yuri on the bed.

“Oh, just a song I overheard yesterday. It sounded fun so I looked it up.”

_Ra ra Rasputin_  
_Russia’s greatest love machine_  
_It was a shame how he carried on_

“You know English?”

“Only a little. I just remembered ‘Ra ra Rasputin’ and it came up in a search.” Yuri reached to muss Viktor’s hair without looking.

Viktor tilted his head into the touch. “It’s a silly song.”

“Yeah, I like it.” Yuri grinned. “It reminds me of you.”

_Ra ra Rasput–_

Pouting, Viktor poked at the screen on Yuri’s tablet to close the video. “I’m not like Rasputin. He was a terrible person. You think I’m terrible?”

“Of course not you dolt!”

“Then what reminds you of me?”

A sharp tug on Viktor’s sleeve unbalanced him and he bumped his nose against Yuri’s cheek. “Obviously the part about Russia’s greatest love machine.”

“Oh.”

***

_Ra ra Rasputin_  
_Lover of the Russian queen_  
_There was a cat that really was gone_

Groaning, Viktor rolled toward the centre of the bed. “Too early.” He shifted to drape his arm over Yuri, but found nothing. “Yuri?”

_Ra ra Rasputin_  
_Russia’s greatest love machine_  
_It was a shame how he carried on_

“Rise and shine, Viktor! It’s my new alarm, do you like it?”

Viktor buried his head under the pillow and groaned again.

The mattress dipped as Yuri got on the bed and straddled Viktor’s lower back. He bent to press his lips over Viktor’s ear. “I knew you would.”

***

_Ra ra Rasputin_  
_Lover of the Russian queen_  
_There was a cat that really was gone_

“Huh?” Viktor looked around for his phone, patting his pockets. It was gone.

_Ra ra Rasputin_  
_Russia’s greatest love machine_  
_It was a shame how he carried on_

The music wafted from the living room of their suite. Viktor followed the sound, finding Yuri on the sofa with his phone in one hand, Viktor’s phone in the other. He was wearing the most self-satisfied expression Viktor had ever seen.

“What are you doing now?”

“Hm? Oh, I just wanted to make sure my custom ringtone worked, here you go!” Yuri tossed the phone at Viktor.

“Still with that song again, really?”

“Mmhm! So now whenever you call or text, I’ll know it’s you before I even look, and it’ll bring a smile to my face!” Yuri’s expression was bright and earnest, making Victor flush.

“For someone who hasn’t been in a relationship before, you’re kind of a natural.”

“Huh?”

Viktor came to sit beside Yuri, pulling him in for a kiss. “You’re very cute. I might fall for you, you know.”

Yuri blinked, wide-eyed. “Well, yeah. That’s the idea.”

“Oh.” The words struck him breathless. He was still shocked at how forward Yuri could be when he was comfortable. “How about I take you out for a pork cutlet bowl, my treat?”

“They have those in Russia?”

“I’ll find a place that makes it. Or I’ll make them learn.”

A big smile spread across Yuri’s face and he just about jumped into Viktor’s lap. “You’re pretty romantic.”

“You sound surprised. Did you think all my romance was only for skating?”

Yuri shook his head. “I’m just happy it’s for me, too.”

“Especially for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
